


Stalker Girl

by TheLarryDiaries



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ashton and Malum don't have dialogue, Eleanor stalks Louis, Harry and Ashton and Michael are their original heights, Lashton and Malum are very on the side, Louis and Luke and Calum are about the same height, M/M, Mostly Larry, Prompt Fill, bad boy!Ashton, bad boy!Michael, bad boy!harry, cute!Calum, cute!Luke, cute!louis, just putting that out there, nerd!Calum, nerd!Louis, nerd!luke, they're all Louis' original height
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLarryDiaries/pseuds/TheLarryDiaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:</p><p>Hi. Do you still take prompts? If so, could tou write one where Louis & Harry are together, H is the bad boy you could say, (tattoos and the sort) while Louis looks as if he'd never be around him. And then there's this new girl at school (H & L don't go to school together) and she likes L but her friend tells her he's gay & taken, she doesnt believe it until she sees it. (Like she stalks him for a while and then H picks up L or something idk but she finds out later after flirting & the sort)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stalker Girl

**Author's Note:**

> So I got like five prompts at once. This is a drabble. Along with the others. They're all from anons and frankly, I could care less if they came from the same person. I've written like 4-5 fics for the same person. There's really no limit.

My name is Eleanor. I just recently moved to Doncaster, South Yorkshire about a week ago. I've gotten unpacked, and everything in my family's new flat has been situated. I start school at Hall Cross Academy tomorrow. To be honest, I'm really excited. Maybe I'll find a really cute bloke to potentially date.

~

So, this is my first day. So far, so good. I've already made ten new friends and it's not even lunch hour yet. Oh, and my classes are pretty simple. But most of all, I met a really cute boy and potential boyfriend.

His name is Louis. He's small, only a few inches taller than me. He has feathery brown fringe and the cutest smile. He has the bluest eyes when they light up, cute little crinkles for there when he smiles, too. His bum looks great in the maroon jeans he's wearing. And his black jumper that is quite oversized and falls to his fingertips? I think that's my favorite part.

His voice is also sweet and heavenly. Almost like honey in warm Yorkshire tea. Oh, and he loves Yorkshire tea. Yeah... He's pretty much the human embodiment of perfection.

"El. Ellie. Eleanor. Are you ogling Louis again?" One of my friends, Genevieve, asked me whilst we were eating lunch.

"Yes. He's so perfect." Both of us turned to his table. He was sat between two boys who actually hailed from Australia. I learned their names to be Luke and Calum. There were other people at their table, but I only knew their names.

"El, you may as well give up and look somewhere else." Geni snorted out a laugh. I scoffed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"He's already in a relationship. A cute one, may I add. Plus, he's gay. Like, out and open. So are his Aussie mates." I scoffed again.

"Oh, so he's in a relationship with one of those boys?"

"No, that'd be redundant. They're all bottoms," Geni laughed like it was obvious. But his boyfriend, Harry, goes to a different school. That's why you don't see them together. Also, they're kind of polar opposites. I'm talking tattoos, piercings, and lots of other forms rebellion whereas Louis' cute, happy, and innocent. You'd never expect the two to be together. It's still really cute though. He practically worships the ground Louis walks on."

"Genevieve, are you screwing with me?"

"I beg your pardon?" My friend asked, taking a sip of her drink.

"Louis' not gay. You're just saying that." I chuckled. Geni shook her head.

"No, I'm serious. He really is gay."

"I highly doubt it." I snort. She shook her head and dismissed the subject.

"Are you gonna eat your crisps?"

~

I've spent a week at this school. I still have never seen this Harry character around.

I'm at the mall right now. I decided in order to prove Genevieve wrong, I needed to follow Louis around. Call me crazy, but I need to know the truth. And it's not like I'll get caught, I'm a total fangirl that knows her shit.

I see Louis at a smoothie place with Luke and Calum. I stayed by a Hollister, drinking my Starbucks and hiding behind a plant.

"Ashy just texted me," Luke gasped. "He said they're by Nordstrom. Let's go!" The three boys murmured in agreement before going towards where I guess was Nordstrom.

~

I discreetly followed the boys to the clothing store and sat at a bench across from the shop. Then, I pull my mobile out so I look preoccupied.

I see them walk towards three other guys who were around my age. They were all tall, no less than six feet. One was of a nice build with curly hair of a sandy hue tied back in a black bandana. He smiled brightly when Luke rushed towards him and jumped into his arms. That must be Ashy, whatever his real name is.

Next, I saw Calum going towards a dude with the fiery red hair, an eyebrow piercing, and a smirk on his face. I don't know that guy's name, but I know it's not Harry.

No, that was the guy Louis went for. And Genevieve wasn't kidding when she said 'polar opposites.' Not only is this guy freakishly tall, but his skin is littered with tattoos and his face is covered in jewelry. And almost every single one of his long fingers had a ring on it.

And she was right. They were cute together.

So Harry is hugging Louis and kissing the top of his head. His eyes show happiness and adoration. Yeah, Geni was telling the truth. He and Harry were honestly together and, now I'm sad because they're cute and happy, and Louis would never fall for a girl like me. Or a girl, for that matter.

Harry and Louis are talking when Harry decides to take him by the hand and pull him towards the food court. He puts his arm around Louis' waist and leans down to kiss his neck.

I'm really surprised he didn't trip because they were walking and Harry's got lanky limbs.

I huff and frown. Why do I always like guys who are gay? Why are all the cute boys gay? Why does my life suck so badly?

Anyway, I decide I should probably leave. And when I got from the bench, a really nice looking bloke walking by gave me the up down.

Ok, so maybe my life doesn't suck so much.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm into both bands. Sue me. No, don't. I'm really poor.
> 
> (Not really, I just owe everyone money.)
> 
> I also hope this is up to your expectations, anon. I've been really stressed and sleep deprived ever since school started back.


End file.
